The Complete Season 1/4
For a list of boxsets, see List of Geo's World boxsets. "The Complete Season 1/4" was released on September 11, 2000 in North America, and September 24, 2000 in the United Kingdom and Ireland. It contains all 28 episodes from the first four seasons remastered in Dolby Digital 5.1. Although the video quality is generally of a high standard, it is from a broadcast tape and not an original film print, as the show was edited on video. Disc Features Disc 1 *"Geo Guy's Midnight Sleep" *"The Cure of Santed Sailor" *"Geo Guy VS. Greeny Phatom" *"Reading Windows Errors" *"Video Clip" *"The Adventures of Geo Guy" *"Geo Guy VS. Greeny Phatom 2: Transformation" Disc 2 *"Rejected Toy Story" *"Green Bob VS. 3 Ballerinas Dancers" *"Going to the Movies" *"Reading CLG Signs" *"Geo Guy Meets Coraline" *"Kaya's First Car" *"Grow Geo Spot" Disc 3 *"Take One" *"Geo Guy and His Game boy" *"Gree Market" *"Pilot Episode" *"Geo Guy Makes His Own Logos" *"Ratitis" *"Dr. PBS's Playhouse" Disc 4 *"Geo Guy's Body" *"Geo Guy and Green Bob Goes to Walt Disney World" *"The Banane in pigiama with Banane Dogs" *"Take Two" *"Gree Guy vs. The Fruit Salad Man" *"The Adventures of Geo Guy and Green Bob" *"Tina the Tapper" Bonus features *"Box of Hats" short from Comic Strip *Selected clips of the unaired version of "Geo Guy VS. Greeny Phatom". *Audio outtakes from "Kaya's First Car". *"Road Trip", an unaired episode of Geo's World. *A short animation test scene from "Video Clip". *''Geo Comic'' comic strip, "The Bep of Death" from 1976. *Still gallery of animators' sketches. *Outtakes and Geo Guy and Geo Girl Play *Scripts for: **"The Cure of Santed Sailor" **"Geo Guy Meets Coraline" **"Gree Market" **"Tina the Tapper" *Five foreign language clips from "Geo Guy and His Game boy" in: :*French :*Italian :*German :*Spanish :*Japanese :*Portuguese Easter eggs :*Mirror Test (accessed by highlighting Geo Guy's Shirt in the "Bonus Features" menu). :*Still gallery of magazine covers printed during the 1989-1992 season (accessed by highlighting the comic book Geo Guy is holding in the "Art of Geo's World" menu). Gallery menu 1.JPG|Season 1/4 - Disk 1 Title Menu menu 2.PNG|Season 1/4 - Disk 2 Title Menu menu 3.PNG|Season 1/4 - Disk 3 Title Menu menu 4.PNG|Season 1/4 - Disk 4 Title Menu Notes :*In the Region 2 and Region 4 releases, the episode "The Adventures of Geo Guy" is on Disc 2 and the episodes "Reading CLG Signs" and "Geo Guy Meets Coraline" are on Disc 3. There is also no commentary on the "Tina the Tapper" deleted scenes. :*The Region 2 box art has Geo's World's logo written in red rather than the yellow of Region 1. The spine also features the whole bodies of Geo Guy and Geo Girl rather than just their heads. :*In Region 1 on the outside case, it just shows Geo Girl's and Geo Guy's heads. But on Region 2, It has their whole bodies. :*In Region 2, "The Adventures of Geo Guy" is on Discs 2, 3 and 4. Category:Season Boxsets Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1/4 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 1